


Bittersweet

by velvetcat09



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega!Jack, mentioned blind!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You smell different.” There was a soft yet hungry growl beneath Gabriel’s tone. Ana blinked. Now that Reyes had mentioned it, the other alpha began to realize another smell coming off from them. She should’ve noticed. Gabriel shot her a look and Ana understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aight so i thought i'd do something fluff for once but i hecked up, this was gonna be just good domestic fluff shit i hecked up bad. i had the idea in the shower

Gabriel frowned. _Hang on_ _—_

“Gabe, what— _H-hey!_ ” Jack’s pale face quickly became flush as Gabriel sniffed at the crook of his neck. The darker man wasn’t one for public display of affection, so his sudden action had really caught Jack off-guard. Ana raised a knowing eyebrow at the scene unfolding in front of her, really the boys could never hold it to themselves, ever. They were in a discussion, not an urgent matter but still a debate-worthy topic. Gabriel had arrived late to the conversation and not even a full minute after he had just arrived, his face was now completely buried in Jack’s neck. Ana knew about their relationship, almost everybody knew that already. Although Gabriel wasn’t one for grandeur display of love and adoration, he made no effort to hide their relationship. But Ana knew Jack was still shy about it, knew he was still hesitant to be open about it despite her already knowing. Jack probably knew as well but still yet to come out of the closet.

“Gabe what the hell are yo— _Oh my god_ —“ Gabriel’s beard always tickled, Jack liked it. But _good god, Gabe—Not in front of Ana, please._

“You smell different.” There was a soft yet hungry growl beneath Gabriel’s tone. Ana blinked. Now that Reyes had mentioned it, the other alpha began to realize another smell coming off from them. She should’ve noticed. Gabriel shot her a look and Ana understood.

“Nice talk, we’ll do it again later, see you.” She was already gone before Jack could call out her name.

“Gabe—“

“You smell different.”

“Okay, I’m not seeing where this is g—“ Jack couldn’t seem to finish any of his sentences that day. His mouth were shut when Gabriel hauled the omega into his arms and carried him to their shared quarter.

* * *

 

“ _What the fuck, Reyes_.” Jack was pissed. It was a thing to disrupt a serious conversation, but another thing to carry him all across the base to his room, _bridal style_ , in front of the other workers. The omega crossed his arms, tried to look as intimidating as he could despite sitting cross-legged in Gabriel’s bed. They started off as bunk-mate, Jack had been quite good at hiding his scent and sex, but it was inevitable.

Gabriel was a good five years older than him and had been a veteran. Jack had been labouring a crush over the darker skinned alpha for a long while, but the moment that made him realised he had fallen in love with the man was when Jack had his first heat in the base. He had changed his suppressant and he didn’t read the words on the bottle thoroughly. Of course the alpha noticed it, Jack thanked God daily that it had been Gabriel Reyes who found him. The man didn’t lunge hungrily at him like he had expected, didn’t force himself onto Jack and instead, gave him the privacy he had needed. Gabriel told the officers that Jack was sick and he volunteered to nurse Jack back to health, a duty as friends and soldiers. Jack spent the rest of the week huddled in his bed. Between the heat and hazy mind, he only saw Gabriel bringing him food and drink. Nothing besides that. The politeness had made Jack’s heart tighten.

When his heat finally finished, Gabe spent three months properly courting Jack. Despite Jack instantly saying yes the moment Gabriel started to court him, the alpha had insisted on the full course. Jack had never loved someone so much.

Gabriel breathed in audibly, as if to prove a point.

“ _There_ , I know it’s you. You smell _different_.” Jack blinked.

“Más dulce, better than the usual, you smell like,” _sniff_  “lleno— _casa_.”

“I’m…—what?”

“Your last heat,”

“Yeah, what about it?” Jack’s brows knitted in suspicion.

“We broke the condom, didn’t we?” The bed dipped where Gabriel sat.

“Wait, you did what— _you didn’t told me this?!_ ”

“I think you’re pregnant, querido.” Jack tackled him to the floor, hands splayed over Gabriel’s broad shoulder to pin him, legs straddling him.

“I’m pregnant.” His voice was oddly soft despite the emotion building up inside him.

“I think you are.” Hands wrapped around his waist and Jack went pliant under the touch.

“I’m pregnant—God, _Gabe_ , _I’m pregnant_ ” He probably choked the last bit, he couldn’t care less. Jack buried his face on Gabriel’s chest.

One hand raised to gently rub at the golden locks. “We’re gonna be fathers now.”

Jack sighed into the touch. “I love you.”

* * *

 

Jack heard rumours about him going to be promoted as the Strike-Commander. He didn’t listen more to it. He knew Gabe was after the title. So Jack refrained from the subject.

“If they choose you, I’d support you fully.” Jack was a week pregnant and people around him already knew. The UN hadn’t notice but surely soon enough they would.

“I’m an omega, a pregnant one, they won’t be choosing me.” Jack may or may not had hoped.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be a Strike-Commander. You’d make a damn fine leader, cariño.” Gabriel gave him a genuine smile, a _rare_ genuine smile. A smile that was only for him, always only for him, and his heart may or may not had skipped a beat.

"An omega as the Strike-Commander of Overwatch." He could live with that title.

* * *

 

Gabriel was called to the podium. Jack watched from the second line. They’d never choose an omega.

“I, Gabriel Reyes, promise to lead with my whole heart. I promise to bring peace and justice into this world.” Jack smiled and clapped alongside the other soldiers.

He was a month old. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

 

“Did you take your medicine?” Jack fiddled with the hem of his medical gown.

“I did.” Angela sighed.

“Where’s Gabriel?”

“Busy.” His eyes looked pass through her.

“Jack,” Her tone softened. “look, your pregnancy is very unstable and vulnerable what with the super soldier serum in you. You need to take care of yourself, you've missed several meals, _I know_ , Jack. You have to be careful. I will have a word with your mate after this.”

“Angie—Don’t, _please_ , he’s worried _enough_ , the world needs him more. I’m _fine_.”

“Then please take care of yourself, ja? Don’t make him worry more then.” Her tone was fond.

Jack gave her a small smile. “I won’t.”

He was four months old.

* * *

 

“I have a bad feeling,”

“It’s just a normal meeting, Jack. You know the drill.” Gabriel kissed his temple.

“I know. I’ll be in your office.”

“I’ll see you soon, cielo.”

* * *

 

The first explosion had come from the meeting room. The second was near Gabriel’s office. Jack was buried under the rubble but he survived. His mate and baby didn’t.

When he woke up in the hospital, he couldn’t see the blood that was supposed to be under him. He couldn’t feel his stomach anymore. The doctor said something about cortical blindness. He couldn’t feel his baby anymore. Everything was dark. He lost everything.

He was supposed to be seven months old.

* * *

 

Reaper knew that smell anywhere. But he smelled different now. Gabriel was the one supposed to smell like death, not Jack. Reaper was supposed to smell like death, not Soldier:76. And yet here they stood. Jack could smell that familiar musk of his mate from miles but Gabe had to sniff twice.

“You survived.”

“She didn’t.” It had been years. Colours had drained from his hair, his face, his soul. Soldier:76 was nothing but a shell of what Jack Morrison once was. Too many nights spent crying over spilled blood, over his loss, over _their_ loss.

“It’s my fault,”

“Don’t, Gabe—just _don’t_.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

She would have been five years old. Her name would have been Maria Morrison-Reyes.

* * *

 

The new Overwatch recruits were too young for both of their own likings. Hana had called Jack “아빠” far too often for the man to not understand it. He stopped correcting her after the twentieth times. Lúcio had accidentally called Gabriel “dad” once. The poor guy wouldn’t stop apologising despite Gabriel already saying he didn’t mind it. Angela smiled at the two of them.

A family he could never have, Jack had mused. Gabriel hummed against his white locks, breathing in his mate's scent. Jack didn't smell like death anymore, but he didn't smell like he used to be. A hint of bitterness, scars over healed wounds. He smelled bittersweet. It suited him.

"This is fine." His back pressed against Gabriel’s chest, hands on top of the other pair against his stomach, just right above the scar. Jack was slowly learning to feel home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel called his mate’s name, the man flinched, then ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it eh eh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) let me know ;)

Jack’s eyes fluttered open to a pair of dark brown one staring adoringly at him. One hand caressed his cheek and he sighed into it.

Gabriel smiled.

So did he.

“Morning, mi sol.”

Jack’s eyes widened before he got up abruptly from their bed and ran straight to the bathroom. Gabriel quickly followed, concerned beyond compare. He heard his mate retched from the toilet and he slowed his step, approaching Jack with caution and worry. Jack was kneeling in front of the toilet, head lowered, emptying whatever was left of his dinner last night. Nothing seemed to be out of his system but he couldn’t stop wanting to vomit. He felt utterly sick.

Gabriel knelt down beside him, hand rubbing his back gently. The sickness didn’t leave but the warm hand on his back anchored him. Giving him something else to focus other than the nausea.

“It’s starting.”

“I hate you.” Gabriel laughed.

“It’s fine, querido. I’m with you, every step of it.” They went to Angela in the afternoon. She told them that he was a week old. Explained about the vulnerability of his pregnancy. She didn’t make Gabriel promise to be 24/7 alert of Jack’s and their baby’s well-being.  

Evidently, she should have.

* * *

 

Gabriel was swarmed by friends and his fellow soldiers after he stepped down from the podium. They congratulated him, a few friendly pats and punches. His laughter melted with the others’ joyous cheers. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jack talking to some people. Not his friends, not _their_ friends, not people he particularly knew. But he recognised them.

The same people that had called Gabriel to the podium was now talking with Jack.

From afar, Gabriel could see Jack’s rigid posture, the perfect soldier statue he always joked about. The men in suits left and Jack stood in silent, alone. Gabriel politely excused himself from the crowd.

When Gabriel called his mate’s name, the man flinched, then ran away.

* * *

 

“We know about your _condition_ , Mr. Morrison. You are still a very valuable _asset_ to us and the world still needs your help in this war. However, Mr Morrison, with your current condition, we agree to not put you and _your child_ in danger by not sending you to the field until we deem you well enough to be back. “

Jack blinked.

“For the time being you will be helping Dr. Ziegler in her lab—“

“We were debating whether we should keep you or not since you lied on the entrance test as well as putting our soldiers in danger, as well as yourself. We should _dispose_ you but that would _upset_ the new Strike-Commander, so we won’t. We will be needing you to keep our Strike-Commander’s morale, in exchange we keep your place in Overwatch in-tack, despite your insignificance from now on.”

Jack’s feet were nailed to the ground.

“We hope for your cooperation. Should you _misbehave_ , Mr. Morrison, you won’t be only putting your life in danger, but your mate as well.”

Jack’s eyes never left the ground.

* * *

 

“What did they tell you?” There was no hiding the anger in his tone. Jack wouldn’t speak more than a word or two after he followed him to their quarter. Gabriel could smell distress from his mate.

“They put me on the bench for the time being. I will be helping Angela from now on.” That didn’t satisfy Gabriel at all.

“What else did they say to you?”

For a second, Jack’s mouth was opened for a longer answer. It closed, before opening again. “Nothing.”

Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to be angry. He leaned down and kissed Jack instead. One day, he’d have his answers.

One day.

* * *

 

Jack only saw Gabriel so much for the following months. He woke up to the same old pair of beautiful brown eyes. Sometimes he woke up to Gabe’s soft snore, sometimes he woke up to an empty bed. Every now and then they sent Gabe to long missions in another country.

His answer when phoned would always be the same.

“I’m fine, the baby is fine too. I know, I miss you too.”

“The world needs you more, we’re fine here.”

“I love you too, Gabe.”

If he cried himself to sleep more than he could remember, _well_ , Gabriel would never know.

* * *

 

He read a book or two about male omega pregnancy. He remembered reading something about male omega relying heavily on their mate’s pheromones to cope during the pregnancy. That answered some of his distress.

Having Gabriel by his side became a luxury. Jack could only do so much with Gabriel’s clothes. After a while, the scent faded. When Gabriel came back from a mission, Jack inhaled as much as he could. Trying to calm his own nerve as best as he could for the next week or two without his mate. He could never tell how long Gabe’s mission going to be, nor could he wish for the man to come back sooner. He should keep himself grounded. Gabriel’s duties to the world was foremost, Jack should feel privileged to be his mate at best.

He endured. He was a super soldier, of course he endured. Depression wouldn’t hold him down that easy. Sure it hurt, he ached. But he was a soldier first, he dealt with it.

In the end, he was only human.

* * *

 

The changing was subtle but drastic at the same time. But Jack wouldn’t let him properly scent him ever since his promotion. Gabriel noticed nonetheless.

Jack’s smile stopped reaching his eyes. Before Gabriel could confront him, he was already dragged back into missions and works.

* * *

 

Reaper followed the trailing scent of death from Soldier:76. It intrigued him. There was a distinct sense of lost in the old soldier.

Now that he knew the face behind the mask, Gabriel started to feel lost as well.

“What did they tell you?” There was no more men in suits going to put him where he belonged. No more watching eyes.

“That they were going to kill me but they didn’t since they think you’d notice and then go on a rampage at them. They told me to keep you in track. Keep you focus with your job. I did good, didn’t I?”

“Christ— _Jack_ ,”

“Most painful year in my life, and that’s _not_ the blast. At least with the explosion it was quick.” His laughter was strained. He jabbed his sightless eyes with the heels of his hands.

“I’m s—“

“Stop, I’m through this, _I am_. It’s _fine_. We weren’t supposed to be parents, I guess. I couldn’t handle it by myself after all.”

“No, you’re not supposed to go through it _alone_. I’m _supposed_ to be with alongside you. every step. I _promised_ you.” Gabriel wanted to kill every person he had killed, again.

Jack could only smile. In another life maybe they did become parents. A proper house to call home. They endured everything together, exactly how they were supposed to. Raising a child in a battlefield was something not meant to be, they should’ve known better. But was it wrong to be selfish?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s my fault.” His throat felt raw. “I let this all happen, it’s my goddamn fault.”
> 
> Angela didn’t say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello here i am burning all your crops again

The numbers stared back at him.

_Call._

_Cancel_.

Everything blurred. He’d spent a good hour staring at that numbers. The name above it felt heavy in his heart. Jack wanted to call him. Wanted to ask, if Gabriel would like to come and see whether their baby was a girl or a boy tomorrow. Gabe had said that he'd be back tonight. But Gabriel was busy, he had missions, had paper works to be done, surely Jack shouldn’t be bothering him, _right?_  

_But it’s their baby._

_But he’s busy._

_—God help me._

After three beeps, Gabriel answered the phone. In hindsight, Jack should've known better than to make this a conversation over the phone. 

“Jack, is everything fine?” His nerves settled a bit with the voice of his mate. Jack smiled at an empty room.

“Hey,” His throat was hoarser than he had first thought.

“You alright there? Do you n—“

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m fine. Just, wondering—“ _Deep breath._ “h-how’re you doing?”

_God, please._

“I’m good. We’re making progress here, we caught a new lead and we're heading to the next place tomorrow.” Jack noticed the disappointment in Gabriel’s tone. A tint of anger coating the bottom layer. “I’m afraid this mission’s gonna be longer, Jack. _I’m sorry_.”

Jack absentmindedly placed a hand over his abdomen. _He's sorry, it's okay._

“It’s fine. Your job is really important. Stay safe, Gabe.” His smile faltered.

“I’ll finish this thing as fast as I can. I’ll be back by next week, I promise.” Jack’s grip on the phone tightened.

Two weeks later, Gabriel snapped at him when he had asked how the mission was. Jack found several new scars on him, he didn’t say a word, too scared to even say anything. When he tried to touch them, Gabriel jerked. Jack recoiled in response, mumbled an apology. Jack didn’t say a word about their baby girl. It had hurt. But it probably hurt less than Gabe’s scars. So he swallowed the pain, he shouldn’t put more burden on Gabriel.

 _Behave_.

_It’s fine._

It still hurt.

* * *

 

“Did you tell him what I told you last week?” Jack kept his gaze downcast.

“No,” He would never lie to Angela. A good portion of him wanted to just say yes and be done with it. But _Thank God_ he didn’t. A small part of him still knew that it was unhealthy, that what _he and Gabe_ were doing was _unhealthy_.  

“Jack,” His name felt like a curse now from the amount of scowls he’d had from her.

“I’m going to tell him myself.”

“ _No_ —Please, Angie, no—“

“You’re not telling your mate about your pregnancy and health, Jack! You’re keeping these all to yourself—Did you even tell him about your girl?” Jack flinched at the last part.

“Gott, he deserves to know too—“

“I know that!”

“Jack,”

“I know that,” He forced his eyes shut, hoping it’d stop him from crying. It didn’t.

“Please, I-I’ll tell him. I just—don’t want to be a burden. He’s stressed enough, I’m fine, I can handle this.”

“But Jack—“

“He doesn’t need to know _all these_ , his child is safe, I’m fine. Please, _I beg you_ ,” _He doesn’t need to know that I’m in pain._

 _Hurt. Neglect._ His scent should’ve been a red alarm for her. But it hurt her more to deny Jack’s wish. But he’d be fine, _right?_ Jack got her on speed-dial and he’d be with her until the due date. She had him monitored daily. Jack would be fine with her.

Angela Ziegler had many regrets in her live. Granting Jack’s wish was one of them.

* * *

 

Reaper waited outside while Soldier:76 did his check-up in Mercy’s infirmary. Angela had ran straight for Jack when he finally took his visor off, hugged him with a small sob. Gabriel had joined the new Overwatch earlier than Jack. Although some members were still cautious around him, he paid no attention at all. He personally escorted the old soldier when he found out that it was Jack Morrison all along. His mate was alive, Gabriel was happy enough.

His glove-less finger tapped lightly on his knee.

The door finally opened and Jack didn’t even look at him before he fled to his room. Gabriel went in, ignoring the slightly more pronounced bitter scent coming off from Jack as he passed by. He closed the door behind him before sitting on the cot. Angela looked hurt.

The slap had stung, a bit.

“What was that for?”

“ _Everything_.” Gabriel frowned at the hiss. 

"I don't understand..."

“Of course you don't! Did he ever tell you _anything_? The pregnancy? His health? The baby?” Her palms were clenched tightly by her sides. His brows twitched in unease.

“He—“ Realisation doused him like cold water on a burning flame. The scents were always there, even before the incident. A blaring red signal. He ignored every single piece of the puzzle, neglecting his mate for the sake of his work. _Of course_ everything went to pieces. _Of course_ everything collapsed.  “I fucked up.”

“You did.”

“I hurt him. Even before Zurich, _I hurt him_.” He raised a hand to his mouth. Smoke coming off from his mouth like liquid.

“He never listened whenever I told him to let you know. He suffered alone because _you_ were _busy_ with being the Strike-Commander. He always defended you—Gott, he was like a _brother_ to me and you _hurt_ him!”

Gabriel felt sick of himself.

“He didn’t get enough rest for months and months. His hormones were _a mess_ because _his alpha_ wasn’t there with him. He smelled _painfully_ _raw_ almost all the time, did you even notice that?! Every time he came to me I see bags under his eyes, I knew he cried almost every night. _How could you_ , Gabriel—To your own mate, _to Jack_.”

He felt less solid than before.

“I buried him—And now he’s _here_ , more broken than before. They took everything from him. His baby, even his womb—“

“What,”

“He said the doctor took out his womb as well to save him, they couldn’t save your child. The operation was sloppy, judging by his scar. His blindness is permanent, he suffered cortical blindness from the blast. It’s a _miracle_ that he survived. Even with the trauma alone—I can’t believe he’s alive.”

“It’s my fault.” His throat felt raw. “I let this all happen, it’s my goddamn fault.”

Angela didn’t say a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc i crave more of them in a/b/o dynamic   
> pls someone write more of them in a/b/o dynamic

Jack was always like a sunshine to him, shining bright with his smile and constantly radiating goodness around him. Too good.

Too good for him.

In Gabriel’s mind, Jack had always been bright and gracious. It never occurred to him that on certain times, the sun could be blocked by clouds. Gabriel never really calculated his actions and what the effects of them. Sure he was a great tactician, a very skilled soldier, of course a competent Strike-Commander. But sometimes he didn’t pay enough attention. Sometimes he let things slid away from his sight.

His sunshine being blocked by clouds for so long was one of them.

* * *

 

Ever since Gabriel became Overwatch’s first and only Strike-Commander, Jack’s mentality began to deteriorate drastically. The omega had thought; a few days after Gabriel’s promotion, that being mated to a Commander would make his life better. He was proud of his mate, so proud of him. Jack had always found Gabriel to be charismatic, he stood tall amongst his men like the hero everyone needed. Reminded him of one of his old childhood hero, of his dad’s childhood hero that the man passed to his son.

To Jack, Gabriel was a true alpha. Powerful and compassionate at the same time. It made his chest swelled with pride to be mated with such amazing alpha.

It didn’t occur to Jack as well, that for such good thing to happen, sometimes it required something in return. He never thought it would be his happiness with Gabriel. Jack didn’t expect the cost of his pride for his mate would be their happiness.

If you asked Jack, he thought that was a too high cost for something that; on second-thought, wasn't really worth it.

* * *

 

As much as Gabriel hate to admit, tried to deny every time; their life was slowly torn apart after Gabriel’s promotion. He had less and less time for Jack, who was pregnant. In return, Jack avoided him almost like the plague. He would hide behind I’m-fines and It’s-okays. Between his works and Jack’s words, Gabriel didn’t have much to press on that matter.

Gabriel let a lot of things went by unnoticed. The bags under his mate’s eyes, how those cornflower orbs looked duller than the ones he fell in love with, how for someone who should be healthy carrying his pups; Jack looked pale and malnourished. The scent was a big giveaway that, for an alpha with one of the best scenting ability in the whole base, should be a red alarm. How he could dismiss such thing was beyond him, to this day. That year was a blur to him.

Jack was the kind of person who liked to confide his feelings into a bottle. When those carefully filled bottle finally spilled, he made sure no one saw the spill. He hated being seen as weak. It didn’t help with how his biology sometimes dictated his actions. Gabriel was well aware of this. He always made sure that him respecting Jack’s decisions and actions didn’t go by unnoticed. Gabriel was always thoughtful like that.

When Reinhardt punched him square in the jaw one morning after he came back from a mission, Gabriel didn’t really think through of the reason behind it.

“Sie verdienen ihn nicht.” Was spat with such venom to him. Gabriel spent the next few days questioning his course of actions, what did he do that could entice such anger from Reinhardt? His thought was abruptly stopped when he was assigned to another mission. The fact that Jack looked smaller and so tired the whole time went pass his attention.

* * *

“Jack,” He didn’t know what to say. He was guilty beyond redemption.

“What do you want?” The younger man visibly flinched. Gabriel took the spot next to him.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste?” Smoke was frothing in his throat, fuming from his constantly regenerating skin in anxious.

Without the visor, his marred face was clear to be seen. Long gashes across his forehead and cheek. Unseeing eyes blinking rapidly, as if trying to get a clear picture. Jack didn’t answer his question. Gabriel took the moment to breathe him in.

That same bitter scent. Familiar in the wrong way.

Gabriel pulled Jack into his chest, burying his face on the crook of his long-lost mate’s neck. The bitterness was painful to breathe. It reminded him of his faults and mistakes.

“Lo siento, amado. Lo siento mucho.”  

For the first time in years, Jack let himself cried in the arms of his mate.

* * *

Wounds healed over time. Jack didn’t smell as bitter as before. He had smiled more than when Gabriel had first found him in Dorado. It took them quite some time to rebuild the bond.

Somewhere after Jack’s first emotional breakdown in years, he told Gabriel the whole story. Jack was fine now, he forgave him. What Gabriel did was in the past, he had no choice in being responsible for such big organisation and Jack forgave him of his every mistakes. They were already ghosts now, they should not burden themselves with dwelling with if-onlys and what-ifs. What they did cannot be changed. Jack made sure Gabriel knew that well. But the ex-Commander couldn’t help but feel guilty beyond hell.

“Why would you even forgive me?”

“Because I love you. Always have, always will.”

Everyone was right, he didn’t deserve Jack.

* * *

“You deserved someone better.” A pained look of being haunted by the same thoughts, repeating like a mantra in his head.

_No, you did. You deserved a better mate, a better omega._

“Stop it.” Jack pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s, closing his eyes. He was through this. He swore.

“We deserve each other.” Both of them disagreed at heart. But they both knew they needed an anchor. A same platform to start anew.

Gabriel kissed him. He probably tasted like smoke to Jack. Bitter.

“Hemos merecido mejor.”

In another life, they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jack,” There was something in Gabriel’s eyes that he couldn’t understand. Not anger, not hatred. He wasn’t sure of what it was, it felt sad. Warm hands cupping his face so that their eyes locked at each other. Even with the tears, he could see the sadness in Gabriel’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw the tag on this thing and apparently i more or less promised you guys a happy ending with this. so here ya go.  
> i refrain myself from adding a few more lines at the end which will make this another angsty ending instead of a happy one, you know me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jack woke up with a start. He blinked, twice or so as his eyes trying to adjust in the darkness. He could feel the warmth radiating from his side. A sleeping figure, right next to him. A soft snore could be heard and it eased his tense mind a little.

Jack took a deep breath. A tame muskiness of his mate’s scent. He sighed in comfort.

_It’s fine. I’m fine. He’s here._

Gingerly he laid a hand over his own stomach.

* * *

 

“And good morning to you, breakfast is almost ready.” Jack chuckled lightly as he felt arms snaked behind him, wrapping his waist. He could hear a good morning mumbled against his shoulder.

It was their routine. Breakfast made by Jack, then dinner by Gabriel. Lunch would be anything at work. Usually from Ana and Reinhardt. Sometimes by Angela. Sometimes even by McCree. On incredibly rare occasion, Torbjörn would bring something from his place. But most of the times they just ended up in the cafeteria, eating whatever was served for the day.

Their workplace was hard to describe. A place where a scientist, ex-military, engineers, and even a cowboy-wannabe could work under the same employer. The best way to describe was that they worked for the UN. They work for the world with the promise to bring peace upon it. When asked what they _actually_ do, Jack would just bring up his trademark smile, “It’s classified.” while Gabriel snickered behind him in amusement.

“You up early.” Jack glanced over Gabriel who leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee. Gabriel was always a good fifteen minutes earlier than Jack when it comes to getting awake in the morning. The only exception would be on weekends where, instead, the older man slept until 9 am.

“Yeah, Ana said to pick Fareeha up by 10, her flight turns out to be at 11 am, not pm.” Jack nodded silently.

“Gonna babysit the other kids as well.” The plate nearly slipped from Jack’s hand. Something tucked in his heart.

Gabriel was known as the ‘local dad’ by the neighbours. Every kids in their neighbourhood liked him. A gentle alpha, with natural ability to bond with kids. Jack loved seeing him surrounded by kids, loved the smile on his mate’s face. But then their neighbours would start asking.

Same question. Same tone.

_“Where’s your own kid?”_

Jack could never answer that question.

* * *

 

Gabriel was off picking Fareeha and the rest of the kids. In about an hour, their small house would be packed with restless children. Younglings with vigorous energy, accompanied by a full of laughter and joy Gabriel. A wonderful sight and atmosphere. But his heart sank by the minutes at the thought of that.

Jack had always been afraid with pregnancy. His mother died after giving birth to him. Born as an omega, he grew up not knowing what to do without a motherly figure. His father was beta, more often out of home than with him. He grew up with his aunt who was nothing but bitter towards him.

_“If it weren’t for you, my sister would still be alive!”_

He knew that. It was branded in his soul.

He took his chance right away when they offered him to join the military.

There he met Gabriel Reyes. An alpha who saw him for what he truly was, not his biology. Years passed, they became military vets, and a year after that they got married. As cliché as it sounded. Jack was forever grateful for Gabriel’s existence in his life. The most caring and kind person he ever met, Jack couldn’t help but feel honoured to be his mate. A thing that Gabriel always scowl at. “Stop that worthiness talk, I love you regardless.”

He laid a hand over his stomach again, curling into himself as his mind wouldn’t stop thinking.

_He deserved better. Not this broken omega. Not me. He deserved better—_

The doorbell rang. Followed by a chorus of children saying, “Hello, uncle Jack!”

Gabriel probably noticed the forced smile on his face.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Too fast. Gabriel noticed that, Jack knew that.

“Jack,” His tone was so soft, so gentle that, for a split second, Jack wanted to just pour everything out.

“It’s nothing—“ He was pulled by his arms. Gabriel’s arms wrapped around him again while they sat on their bed. It was his turn to have his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“I noticed, you know. You always have this sad look on your face, especially when I’m with the kids. I never asked about it, I knew the answer. But today you—Jack, querido,”

And just like that it spilled all over. The tears that he had tried so hard to hold finally fell over his face. There was no point in hiding. It was a built up.

“I—“ The arms around him wrapped tighter, his alpha’s scent engulfing him in attempt to comfort his distressed mate.

“I had dreamed. We were there. I—I was pregnant. You got promoted to Strike Commander. We couldn’t be together anymore and, _God_ —it felt so real, t-the pain,”

“Then there was an explosion, I thought you died, I lost the baby, they had to take my womb to save me— _It was so real_ ,” He choked. The pain felt vividly real for him, somehow. As if it was another life, another universe that they both lived in.

“I’m scared, Gabe. W-what if it ended up like that? What if our child die instead?”

“Jack,”

“I-I couldn’t give you a child, I’m so sorry, I don’t dese—“

“ _Jack_ ,” There was something in Gabriel’s eyes that he couldn’t understand. Not anger, not hatred. He wasn’t sure of what it was, it felt sad. Warm hands cupping his face so that their eyes locked at each other. Even with the tears, he could see the sadness in Gabriel’s eyes.

“I love you, no matter what. Doesn’t matter that you couldn’t give me a child. If you don’t want to bear a child, then I will never push you.”

“But you’ve always wanted a child—“

“Yes, I do. But I will never, ever force you to have a child with me if you don’t want to.”

“I-I want you to have your own child—I want you to be happy,”

Gabriel leaned his forehead against Jack’s.

“I’m already happy just with you, Jack.”

“But,”

“I have you, and that’s more than enough for me.”

The kiss was soft and warm, just like Gabriel’s tone the whole time.

* * *

 

A few months later, Gabriel found Jack emptying his stomach on the toilet first thing in the morning. Fear was written all over the younger man as he curled next to the toilet.

Gabriel promised him everything. He would be there for him. He promised him that.

Jack was too sick to be scared of his dream.

* * *

 

Jesse toyed a finger over her face, which was responded by the curling of a much smaller hand over his finger.

“Awh, what a cute babe, what’s her name, boss?”

“It’s Maria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could also be the ending:  
> "My condolences, Commander."  
> "Thank you."
> 
>  
> 
> \---- (edit)   
> the actual story ended on chapter one, as you probably notice everything is snippet of memories, bits of what happened throughout their lives  
> chapter 5 is a parallel universe, continuing the last possibility i put on chapter 4 that, in another universe, they did have a better life. i'm sorry i didn't explain this beforehand, i'm glad that you guys like this fic and all, thank you for reading :)


End file.
